


I Missed You

by SakuraMauToki



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Another FFN fic of mine, F/M, Gen, Other, This one is fluffier than the last one I posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMauToki/pseuds/SakuraMauToki
Summary: When Alice decides to leave the castle to live with the Hatters, she is sorely missed. However, no one misses her more than Peter.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Another HNKNA fic taken from my FFN account and placed here. This was taken originally from my Tumblr blog, where you can find more Kuni no Alice related things. 
> 
> As always critique is welcomed, especially with my portrayal of Peter in this ficlet. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, and so on with regards to the Kuni no Alice series. All rights and ownership belong to Quinrose.
> 
> Pairings/Characters: Peter/Alice, mentions of Vivaldi and Blood.

How many time periods had it been since she left?

How many time periods passed since she left with the Hatter?

To him it was like yesterday, yet a long time ago. It was a sudden decision; the Hatters gave her an invitation to live there, and even though she was living at the castle, she agreed to take them up on the offer. Vivaldi was displeased, Ace a bit disappointed. Both wanted her to stay, but she had left with promises to visit.

It had been many time periods since.

Many in the castle missed her; from the maids to the role holders. However, none had missed her more than he. Her laughter was like music to his ears, and her smile never failed to ease the anger and irritation that seemed to always be present within him. The way her eyes lit up when she was happy were like the brightness in her eyes on those Sunday afternoons; eyes that cherished the time spent with her sister. With _him_.

But now she was with the Hatter, her being ensnared in the mafia boss's filthy hands. Her happiness was now in Blood's care, not his. He would be her guide.

The mere thought of it made him want to wretch. He could never be enough for her. He could never tie her down enough to make her want to stay. No role holder had that much power.

Not even him.

Heaving a sigh the rabbit made his way back to his room, trying to dispel the inevitable thoughts that would be the sole focus of his mind. The last thing he wanted was for the words of the Worm and the Hatter to ring through his mind, a reminder that he and Alice could never work as a pair. That she would be better off with Blood…

As he turned the corner, Peter found himself coming to a sudden halt. Scarlet eyes stared straight ahead, widening slightly at the figure standing outside his door.

"There you are."

The rabbit blinked as the figure moved from the door she had been leaning against, a smile on her lips as she continued to stare.

"I knew you would be by eventually, and it's almost evening, is it not?"

"Alice…"

"I thought I was going to be late for Vivaldi's tea party, but it seems I'm right on time."

"What are you-"

"I promised to visit, didn't I?" Why she didn't go straight to Vivaldi puzzled the rabbit. If she wanted to go to the tea party, she would have to clear it with the monarch, first. Actually, anytime someone comes to visit they must see the queen first.

His puzzlement must have shown, for Alice spoke again to clarify. "I came to find you so that we may see her together."

She came for him.

She came back for _him_.

Without hesitation Peter ran over, immediately pulling her into an embrace. "Alice," he began, pausing for a moment so that his emotions didn't ruin what he wanted to say next.

"I missed you."

**Fin**


End file.
